


Handplates Ghost

by TechnoBeat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoBeat/pseuds/TechnoBeat
Summary: There is this handplates desk top buddy, and you can either be nice to the characters or not. This is a short fic cranking up the bad route a few notches. It's meant to be absolutely horrible, so please do not read if you do not want to see the characters getting hurt in any way, shape or form, thank you.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Handplates Ghost

You had punched Gaster yet again, but this time it has pushed him over the edge. He is shivering, head buried in his shaking hands. You watch him, intrigued. He had never reacted this way to your hits before.

A new option appears.

''You should have died with the rest of your family.''

You press the dialogue option, and wait for his reaction. He raises his head from his shaking hands, and you see the lights in his eye sockets have been reduced to nothing but shaking, dimly lit dots.

''You know it's what you deserve, don't you agree?''

He is still silent, shaking now more fervently. He only closes his eye sockets, and nods slowly. You stare at him and wait if anything new is going to happen. You've gone through this route so many times you've lost count, trying to find something new to do, anything really.

After staring down on Gaster an option to punch him again appears and you press it. You can't remember if this has happened on your other runs, and you feel a sliver of hope.

*Punch*

But nothing happens.

Frustrated, you think about what you should try on the next run to get a new reaction out of him, when the option to punch appears yet again, but this time, the text looks slightly off. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest as you press it with anticipation.

This time, Gaster let's out a whimper, and lifts his head again from his arms.

''I- I know I deserve this for everything I've done, but please, stop this. I'm so, so tired.''

Finally, something new!

A new action appears.

*Use restraints*

You do not hesitate, and press it. A chair appears behind Gaster, and you force him to sit on it.

''Wait, what are you doing?! Please stop!''

You pay no mind to his pleads, and tighten the leather restraints on the chair. You tighten each strap until you hear Gaster wince in pain. After you're done with the restraints, you wait for new options with a smile on your face, and sure enough, few of them appear.

*Use scalpel*

*Use saw*

*Use DT*

*Use laser*

*Use Cinnamon Bunny*

You can hardly contain your excitement as you ponder which one you should try first, but then you hear someone.

''HUMAN, WHY IS DOCTOR IN THAT AWFUL CHAIR?''

''who cares bro, at least he can't hurt us now.''

''WELL I CARE, AND I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION.''

A new dialogue option appears. You press it.

''Oh it's just the two brothers I wanted to see! You see, the doctor has been so awful to both of you, that I wanted to show him just how awful he's been.'' You smile softly at the skeleton brothers. Papyrus looks a bit confused, like he's not quite sure what to make of off what you've said. Sans on the other hand, is leering at you, thinking.

''Sans, I'm sure that you would want to show the doctor just how much pain and suffering he has caused to you, and to your dear brother.''

You could see the resentment in Sans' eyes as he shifted his gaze towards Gaster. The doctor could not meet his gaze, and turned his head away, like he was ashamed. You could feel how something about that gesture made something snap in Sans' head.

''yeah, you're right...''

Sans takes a few steps closer to the chair.

''BROTHER?''

Sans can't turn around to meet his brothers pleading eye lights. He doesn't want to be persuaded by his brother, he wants to hold on to the rage inside of his soul. He feels like he needs to do this.

A side table has appeared next to the chair, and on it is a scalpel, a bone saw, an injection needle, and a Cinnamon Bunny. Sans picks up the scalpel.

''OOH, I SEE, YOU ARE GOING TO CUT THOSE AWFUL RESTRAINTS AND HELP THE DOCTOR FREE. I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO THE RIGHT THING!''

Sans stares at the scalpel, then looks at Gaster. He still refuses to look at him, and is shaking in his restraints. Sans is feeling enraged, it's like Gaster is refusing to even acknowledge that Sans now has the power to do everything he had done to them.

It felt like he still didn't exist.

With one swift plunge, the scalpel was now sticking out of Gaster's thigh, and the doctor let out a cry of pain, breathing in through his teeth.

''BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?''

''Doesn't it feel better now? Finally able to really show how much you've been hurting, how much you both, have been hurting?'' You stand next to Sans, and smile reassuringly. ''How about you try giving it a twist?''

You see Sans is just staring at nothing at all, like he's shut down, and a new action appears.

*Use Sans' hand*

That's an odd option, but you decide to press it. You want to see what happens.

You take hold of the small hand gently, and wrap it around the scalpel.

''Here, I'll help you out, let's twist it together.''

You start to turn the scalpel around, and Gaster begins to scream. Papyrus is watching on the side, eye sockets wide and hands over his mouth. It looks like he's about to cry. You let go of Sans' hand, and to your surprise, he keeps doing the twisting movement on his own, but it seems he's not aware of it himself.

''NO, STOP IT, THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU BROTHER!!''

Papyrus rushes to his brothers side and yanks his arm, which causes the scalpel to fall to the floor. Sans finally comes out of it, and sees his brothers pleading face, with eye sockets full off despair. Sans looks at where the scalpel had been lodged at, and then at Gaster's face. He can see it is twisted from the pain, with tears falling on his cheekbones.

''i- i'm so sorry brother, i'm so sorry-''

Sans breaks down and tears build up in his sockets. Papyrus kneels down next to his brother and hugs him.

''IT'S ALLRIGHT BROTHER- I MEAN WHAT YOU DID ISN'T- BUT WE CAN HEAL HIM, AND YOU CAN APOLOGISE. IT'S GOING TO BE ALLRIGHT.''

While Papyrus is trying to calm Sans down, you pick another dialogue option. You walk next to Gaster, and whisper next to his skull.

''What do you think? It's quite exciting to see what is going to happen next.''

He doesn't say anything, just stares into distance with a shaky breath.

So boring.

You walk to the skeleton brothers, and Papyrus tightens his hold of his brother.

''GO AWAY, YOU DID SOMETHING TO MAKE MY BROTHER ACT LIKE THAT DIDN'T YOU?''

''But of course not,'' you say, acting shocked, ''that was all him.''

You sit down in front of Papyrus.

''Your brother loves you, and he had to show the doctor a sliver of the pain you have been enduring.'' You look at Sans. ''Words had not worked, so this was the only option left.'' You gently touch Papyrus' cheek. ''You understand, don't you? He had to do this, for your sake.''

''BUT- BUT- ''

You wait for him to continue, but nothing happens.

The world had crashed.

You'd have to reset and start from the beginning again, but this time you knew that something new was waiting for you.

The thought alone fills you with DETERMINATION.


End file.
